The present invention relates generally to an open-end spinning device and, more particularly, to an opening cylinder for an open-end spinning device wherein a ring of opening teeth is detachably fixed about the body of the opening cylinder.
Such opening cylinders for open-end spinning devices are known in various embodiments and are described, e.g., in German Patent Publication DE 197 12 880 A1.
Moreover, German Patent Publication DE 40 36 017 A1 teaches an opening cylinder whose toothed opening ring is arranged directly on an outwardly disposed rotor of an electric drive. More specifically, the toothed opening ring is fixed on the rotatably mounted outside rotor of an opening-cylinder drive by means of a tension unit.
Such a tension unit has been thoroughly proven in the machine-building industry, and in particular makes possible a reliable fixation of a toothed opening ring on a rotatably mounted structural component that can not be secured against rotation during the mounting of the toothed opening ring, while the tension unit also permits the opening ring to be detached, if necessary. However, such a tension unit is a relatively complicated and expensive construction element.
Moreover, the replacement of a toothed opening ring is relatively difficult and time-consuming when using such a tension unit because the individual tightening screws of the tension unit must first be loosened by an appropriate tool and then subsequently re-tightened after the mounting of a new toothed opening ring.
In view of the above described state of the art, the present invention seeks to address the problem of providing an opening cylinder for an open-end spinning device in which the toothed opening ring can be readily and smoothly fixed on a freely rotatable structural component of the opening cylinder.
The invention addresses this problem by providing an opening cylinder for an open-end spinning device which basically comprises an opening cylinder drive having a driven structural component supported for free rotation, an opening ring, and a torque-free rapid tension device for detachably securing the opening ring in a readily replaceable manner about the structural component.
The torque-free rapid tension device of the present invention has the particular advantage that it also makes possible a smooth replacement of a toothed opening ring if the structural component receiving the toothed opening ring is mounted in a freely rotatable manner and, particularly, cannot be fixed against rotation. In addition, the torque-free rapid tension device of the invention represents a very economical and reliable fastening means that does not require the use of any tool.
Such a torque-free rapid tension device can be embodied with particular advantage, for example, in an open-end spinning device utilizing a so-called outside rotor as the opening cylinder drive, particularly when the toothed opening ring is to be fixed directly on the outside rotor of the drive whose freely rotatable mounting cannot be fixed against rotation for purposes of the installation of the ring.
In a preferred embodiment, the torque-free rapid tension device comprises two eccentric clamps that load a spring element, preferably a plate spring. The plate spring is supported on a flanged wheel of the opening cylinder and acts to apply an axial force to the flanged wheel. This axial force assures that the toothed opening ring is reliably fixed between the flanged wheel and an annular shoulder on the outside rotor of the opening cylinder drive.
Each of the eccentric clamps preferably comprises a manually operable actuation flap as well as at least one eccentrically mounted clamping body. Eccentric clamps designed in this manner can be operated without the use of a special tool, as already indicated previously, and exert such a sufficient pressure on the plate spring on account of their translation in their work position that the plate spring is deformed.
The eccentric clamps are connected via a pivot shaft to a bolt that, in turn, can be fixed via a catch device, such as a bayonet catch or a slide catch, to the outside rotor of the electric drive. Such a catch device constitutes a fastening means that is simple yet reliable during operation and can be loosened without problems at any time in case of need, especially in embodiments utilizing mating projections and grooves. The actuation flaps arranged on the eccentric clamps are protected in the operating state of the opening cylinder in a central recess of the flanged wheel. Such a design of the eccentric clamps assures not only an optimal protection of operating personnel, especially if the central recess is closed with a cover flap (not shown in the exemplary embodiment described hereinafter), but the actuation flaps of the eccentric clamps can also be accessed without problems when needed. Specifically, in order to disengage and detach the torque-free rapid tension device, the actuation flap merely need be folded upwardly and then the bolt of the torque-free rapid tension device fixed by the catch device is rotated, e.g., by about 45 degrees counterclockwise.
Further details of the invention will be understood from the following description of an exemplary embodiment with reference to the accompanying drawings.